the revenge of marvin mystery
by jennimarcela848
Summary: lo que se trata de la historia de un chico adolescente normal


donde había ocurrido la supuesta maldicion del brujo tipo chamán cuando el perro de la espada maestra se tiño el pelaje de gris oscuro para que no lo reconocieran pensaban los zombis secuaces incluyendo al trio y nereida de wolfy el lobo saltador zombi de la espada maestra rey mientras tanto el compañero esquiador llamado gasly contreras mistery estaba en la fila de los zombis secuaces de wolfy el lobo saltador zombi de la espada maestra rey el adolescente marvin mistery zombi le dijo que si no lo capturas al perro de la espada maestra

un momento el perro de la espada maestra se vino por voluntad propia a entregarse al chamán tipo hechicero insecturtle

la maldicion puesta en marcha nadie nos frena a si lobo saltador zombi de la espada maestra rey

quien fue el que dijo eso

fue el chamán tipo hechicero insecturtle

como asi que nuestro idolo que tanto adoramos nos traicione

claro que no

el perro de la espada maestra se convierte en el peludo aterrador asusta adolescentes

oh no eso no es cierto verdad mis secuaces zombis incluyendo al trio

ahora me vengare de ustedes

mierda ayuda con un monstruo peludo poseido por el chamán tipo brujo desdichado para donde vas lobo saltador zombi de la espada maestra

uy que miedo

el miedo es para el lobo saltador zombi de la espada maestra

no

no

no

miercoles

lo tira al suelo lo lanza contra el caldero mi hermoso caldero de reanimacion si lo rompes me lo pagaras

furia del peludo aterrador poseido se pelean los dos el monstruo peludo tosco poseido le da un derechazo el lobo saltador zombi de la espada maestra rey le da un izquierdazo los zombis secuaces incluyendo al trio tambien nereida huyen de la pelea entretanto las campanas sonaban que era la espeluznante hora de la maldicion completa con toque peludo la luna llena se pone rojo sangre resucito a un ex vaquero la tierra temblaba mucho el monstruo peludo tosco poseido y wolfy el lobo saltador zombi de la espada maestra pararon la pelea

mierda los verdaderos zombis seremos el monstruo peludo tosco poseido y wolfy el lobo saltador zombi de la espada maestra por siempre lo haremos juntos esta bien peludo tosco poseido cuando wolfy el lobo saltador zombi de la espada maestra aulla delante de sus secuaces zombis incluyendo al trio para que los conviertan en humanos normales donde estamos se preguntaban espantados por la criatura peluda tosca poseida y wolfy el lobo saltador zombi de la espada maestra ahora ustedes son nuestra comida son 100% mas nutritivos que los zombis descompuestos

marvin mistery el adolescente normal con uniforme del centro de lo paranormal se aterroriza justo delante de sus ojos el monstruo peludo tosco poseido sacando la lengua con mucha saliva wolfy el lobo saltador zombi de la espada maestra tambien sorbiendo el sabroso bocado que tienen en frente marvin mistery se cae al suelo usando el reloj u seleccionado arma la pertiga se la pone en el hocico de la criatura peluda tosca poseida tambien uso el reloj u seleccionando arma red de pesca atrapando al lobo saltador zombi de la espada maestra a los 2 los capturaron antes de la maldicion completa de halloween la luna llena se ha calmado de tanto sangrar a marvin mistery lo transforma en hombre lobo saltador zombi

oh no es cierto que la maldicion iba para el mismo no es cierto cuando en el episodio del prehispanico ladron roba cuerpos iba al polo sur para capturar al prehispanico era un ladron hispano de mexico que habitaba en el cuerpo de un husky siberiano marvin mistery lo traje al animal mas aguantador de nieve sin darme cuenta solte al prehispanico el ladron de mexico trate de atraparlo con toda la fuerza posible pero fue inutil no tuve tiempo de reaccionar al final martin mistery lo capturo con la ayuda del centro de lo paranormal del sur sin marvin mistery se retiro hacia la fria helada casi me muero de frio hasta que la luna llena me convirtio en hombre lobo tuve una oportunidad para vengarme del centro de lo paranormal por no darme primeros auxilios tambien de martin mistery cuando marvin mistery el hombre lobo saltador zombi se acerca al centro de lo paranormal las luces se apagaron solas tendre otra oportunidad para acercarme a la señora de traje blanco ahuyentarla de una vez por todas

por no darme los primeros auxilios

excepto aquella celda oscura donde confinamos a los monstruos de golpes fuertes gran tamaño bueno es pan comido cuando martin mistery el agente investigador de lo paranormal hacia guardia nocturno de pronto una sombra peluda hombre lobo saltadora zombi se asoma justo por encima del agente nocturno aparecio el guardia nocturno zombi caminando luego aulla en la oscuridad de aquel corredor se muestra con unos dientes afilados con uñas filosas brillaban los ojos de rabia salia mucha saliva de la boca despues salio las orejas de perro salvaje saltador zombi que estaba buscando

que te pasa guardia nocturno

el guardia nocturno peludo saltador zombi le respondio al agente investigador martin mistery

martin mistery el agente investigador te habla tu espeluznante conciencia peluda saltadora zombi

quien es conciencia espeluznante peluda saltadora zombi

gruñido de la criatura peluda saltadora zombi

al fin te atrape martin mistery

como asi que me capturaste durante la helada me dejaste tirado en pleno frio marvin mistery el ex agente del centro de lo paranormal lo transforman en el hombre lobo saltador zombi mierda marvin mistery te convertiste en el hombre lobo saltador zombi

asi es marvin mistery el monstruo peludo saltador zombi le gruñe en el rostro del agente investigador del centro de lo paranormal

ahora si te quito tu empleo de tiempo completo tal vez te deje sufrir como lo que hiciste con marvin mistery el agente del centro de lo paranormal peludo saltador zombi lo ataca de costado por de frente del guardia nocturno

socorro socorro socorro ayuda esa figura masculina peluda saltadora zombi lo muerde en el brazo izquierdo lo deja inconciente durante el ataque se fue aquella figura masculina peluda saltadora zombi aullando a esconderse de nuevo para atacar a la señora de traje blanco cuando martin mistery se levanta aturdido con un mordisco de aquella criatura peluda saltadora zombi diana lombart la hermanastra de martin mistery le toca la guardia nocturna desde el lugar del incidente oh diana lombart

que quieres darme mucho miedo lugar

aullido de animal salvaje saltador zombi hey java el cavernicola tu no sabias que martin mistery se habia convertido en un monstruo babosa antes

si java nos quedamos pegados como lo de anoche aun lo recuerdo vamos a ver ese extraño lugar donde ocurrio el hecho de la criatura peluda saltadora zombi

a java no gustar perro saltador zombi

claro la fiera saltadora zombi debe ser la clave para investigar lo sucedido


End file.
